gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CB-002 Raphael Gundam
Proof on Raphael's Tech Clearly the unit is inspired by Innovators/GNZ-tech along with Seravee's theme, but when did it ever say that Raphael's chassis is recycled through Seravee? Can anyone shed light on this? If not, I'm going to presume it's another unfounded fact and erase it. Wasabi 13:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :It was showed int he Gundam 00 Geneology that came with the PG 00 Raiser manual.Both Raphael and GN Archer had the word " Derived Unit"translation,on them from Seravee and Artemie respectively.:For the record,only these 2 had those words on hem. :Its Artemie-GN Archer that gives the statement credibility.As we know from the HG GN Archer manual,Archer was originally created from a 3rd Generation Gundam though the manual did not specified which one,because Artemie hasnt been revealed at the time. :Now,the Geneology did reveal something else for us,it revealed to us the direct connection from Artmeie to Archer,with a line.This is important,because any connection before this was released was simply implied due to visual similarities and not a direct statemen,the 3rd Gen mention not being withstanding because we havent confurmed artemie's generation then. :But the release of the Geneology was changed everything.Firstly,it revealed to us throught the Derived Unit line that the mystery 3rd Generation gundam IS Artemie,with a line.Now I know the word derived unit is not enough to convince people but the more complex mention of Archer's creation from a3rd geenration gundam in the HG Archer manual,further strenghtenes this statement.It also tells us that Artemie is 3rd Gen,based on the info from the HG manual. :By compiling the info from the 00 Genenology and the HG Archer manual,we can determined that Archer was created from Artemie's frame with alot of certianty.And since the EXACT same term was used on Seravee-Raphael as well,it gives us a good impression that something similar will be done.Also note that no other ms in the chart has this term,it stays uniqe to these 2 suits alone. :If you want to review the Geneology for yourself,I think the list of 00 mobile weapons page have the translated image right there.It should still be there anyways.SonicSP 17:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) SonicSP, what i meant is that the original edit suggests that Seravee's chassis was recycled for Raphael, obviously by visual comparison, it looks nothing like it. I just thought the person who wrote that made it misleading to say that. I've seen corrected it, saying the design was inspired/derived from the previous marked models. Wasabi 01:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :In terms of evolutionary design, Raphael's chassis takes inspiration from Seravee, but like Taikage/Wasabi says, the parts from Seravee weren't used to make Raphael (as far as we know) its' primary design feature were used as an inspiration. On the Artemie/Archer subject, it is well known that GN Archer was based off of Artemie, but since it was used by Hayano once during 00F and was damaged, CB very well may have detached the bits and combined the original tail booster concept of Arios with Artemie. Going back to Raphael, it's basically confirmed that Raphael will be constructed within Celestial Being, hence the odd model number.Gaeaman788 02:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::@wasabi-Thats precisely what I meant,that Raphael is made from Seravee's chasis I wasnt the guy who placed the edit there'at least I dont remember putting it there.Note that taking and reusing a frame does not necessarily mean taking it and simply using it,it could be something like taking parts and placing it there. :::For the record,the other 3 Gundams were were developed from data from their predecessors and inspired as well,according to the Geneology but their terms simply said "developed from",not "derived unit" which has only been used on Artemie-GN Artcher and Seravee-Raphael.Its the HG GN Archer's manual statement of GN Archer used to be a "3rd generation Gundam" that gives the re-using frame/parts argument for Raphael from Seravee its credibility.Previously,one could only guess that GN Archer is related to Artemie due the visual,but what the Geneology does is that it links GN Archer to Artemie directly as its "derived unit"a literal translation from the cosmic era scanlated version,though some translators actually quickly came to the conclusion that it was made from.Sulendil Zeta from Mechatalk did a seperate translation on the Geneology and quite early came to the conclusion that the term in Japanese refers to "units being made from" in terms of meaning.I dont know Japanese to verify whether this meaning can be corrct but he came to this conclusion quite early,even before the cosmic era scanlation version came out.. :::Combine the knowledge of Artemie was that said 3rd Gen Gundam that GN Archer was literally made from HG GN Archer manual,and using the Geneology as potraying the Artemie-Archer connection using the term "derived unit",the exact same term repeated ONLY for Seravee-Raphael,and we can come to the conclusion that Raphael will using Seravee's parts or frame in some way.The other 3 Gundams which we know are inspired by their predecessors do not even have this term,if Raphael was merely an inspired made from mecha like them,it will be having the same term as they are,not the same term that just happened to be used only by the other "recycled frame" MS..Note that I'm not suggesting that CB took Seravee and turned it into Raphael,which simply wont do,but I'm suggesting that they took some parts or re-used certain parts for something,a modification of the same physical frame if you will.Note that this can vary anything from a whole skeletal frame to just a bunch of screws :::@Gaeaman788:Your suggesting that Artemie's frame was damaged and taken by CB to me modified into a new new MS.Thats exactly what I'm saying for Raphael here.I know its not easy to visually this being done for Raphael,but the evidence I'm using is the 00 Geneology chart. :::Now,most of us here may agree that Archer was made from Artemie literally.We know this from the HG Arhcer manualstates Archer was made from a 3rd Gen Gundam as well as the direct link showed in the Geneology using the "derived unit" term.Raphael is the only other suit in the chart to use that term number of terms in the chart is limied by the way,they have a legend,so I'm suggesting that the same thing is done for Raphael.The degree of Seravee's frame used in Raphael may not be as much as Archer,but I'm saying that some similar recycling is done simply on the basis that the same term is used in these 2 and on none else. :::Now,if some of you thing thats there not enough certainty at the moment to put this in the article,then thats fine.We're still at the early stages anyways,but I think you should remember this argument that some of us have come out with.At the very least I personally think it should be put in speculative nature context,afterall they are many other things that are already in the speculative nature that are in the article that are unsourced and since this one has some sources to back it up abit,I think it at least deserves a mention in the speculative nature context.Not to mention,we know Raphael is alreay the odd one out of the 4 in 3 ways:Name,model no,and a pilot thats data at the moment.Would it be surprising for this one to be another oddball property as well?-SonicSP 04:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is an ancient debate but upon coming across it.....I WAS right. YAY ^_^. Well, it was showed in the Genealogy and I guess I just put my faith in that development chart and I guess it turned out to be true afterall. -SonicSP 21:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Raphael Backpack I'm going to say it just because it's been bugging me. Red Bead thing above Raphaels head is the front skirt of the other MS attached to the Raphael. Is anyone paying attention to it and the long rifle like extentions in the back?~KuroKirin 02:43 January 3, 2009 :You mean something like this ? I found this off the MAHQ forums, and it seems like the original source is from 4chan. :~ Azkaiel 12:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : : For a while, by looking at Raphael's picture, i really got the feeling that it doesn't possesses only 1 drive. If you look closely at the rear shot of Raphael and right on the top left corner of the back pack, there is something in white color which can most likely be a GN Drive, of course it seems there is another one on the right too. Given the fact that Seraphim's Drive did survive and it is now used by the Raphael, there are possibilities that those 2 drives on the back pack could be GN Tau Drives to cancel out the need of sharing a GN drive and increase the power volume for the weapons. Well, they did state that the Raphael is wrap up in many mysteries, not just one, obviously anyone would notice just by looking that the back pack that it can tranform into a gundam and hence my assumption on the drives. There is another feature of the Raphael that i think could be included in its system. Since Tieria is (can link directly to) Veda now, he may be able to set up a remote control like system for the back pack and control it inside the Raphael cockpit via Veda when the back pack does detach and transform into a Gundam like an extension of the Seraphim Gundam system, where it self activate the moment Tieria could link to Veda in the end of season 2. These are only my speculations based on the current data on the suit. I know it may be too soon for these speculations but tell me what do you think.(Zeroasd 10:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) ::My own personal take on the "drive-like" mechanics in the backpack unit of Raphael is that they are GN engines/verniers, not actual GN drives (this would also stand true for the engines of the Ptolemy which LOOK like GN drives, but are actually just GN engines/verniers). In regards to the number of drives contained within the Raphael and its backpack, there should be no reason to believe that the backpack drive can't power and sustain both units in the same manner as Seravee/Seraphim. Also, Trans-Am power can likely be shared between the units in the same way that it is shared with Seravee/Seraphim, in which case only a single drive is needed, with the unit that is drive-less operating off of its GN condensers after activation of Trans-Am. :Taking into account the extermely high firepower seen being used by Raphael, there is no reason why this would indicate the presence of a second drive as Seravee/Seraphim operated off of a single drive and was capable of a level of firepower that is just about as impressive as that of Raphael. Arvis1804 22:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently, I think i was right as for the GN T Drive part. As you may not noticed, all the Seravee can do after the Seraphim (which embodies the GN Drive) separate out is standing there "doing nothing", yeah...i mean not even moving, which obviously would not require that much power. Therefore, the concept of sharing power between 2 suits you suggest is apparently seem to be incomplete and the solution is to compensate by adding a GN-T-Drive to the suit. Now with 2 Drives, both the back unit and the Raphael can be separated and the Raphael can operate like an actual remote control weapon. It will able to fly around, combat and I do believe capable off executing Trans-arm at will and the evident is the Trans-arm technology for GN T Drive suit has existed in the 2nd season. I did not consider Seravee to be "operating-Drive-less" because it basically DID not move, Zeroasd 16:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've been counting off drives here. If Celestial Being only lost one drive and recreated two for 00 QanT, then that is six drives. As I was wondering about this I remembered that Raphael has GN Engines on its GN Big Cannons and a GN Drive Tau for back-up. But if they had six drives and one was in Raphael's back pack, then why would Raphael be using a GN Drive Tau? I automatically assumed that Raphael's back pack may hold two GN Drives, Seraphim's and Exia's. Conidering Raphael's huge particle requirements, wouldn't it make sense to have two drives? Just a theory. Garaizel 416 04:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :It would make sense, but the drives are specific to each mobile suit in terms of their particle output. Example is that Exia had a burst mode function for its GN Drive, and it was probably meant to be used only in emergenciesGaeaman788 05:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Each Drive does vary in its exact particle release, or else Twin Drive would work perfectly, but there are no systems on one drive that is not installed on every other drive. Trans-Am Burst is also installed on every drive, and if they built Zabanya with both Virtue and Dynames's drives and Lockon was an innovator instead of Setsuna it would still perform Trans-Am Burst. Exia R2's Burst Mode is simply an ability of Exia R2 and possibly Exia before repair, installed within the suit itself, not the drive. Even with the dual-drive theory, I'm not Saying Raphael is a twin drive mobile suit, but that it may simply have two un-syncronized drives powering it. Considering Raphael can run off original GN Particles and GNT particles, it could probably handle the differences in two different GN Drives. Also, I agree with Zeroasd, Seravee without Seraphim was a giant E-carbon turd. Garaizel 416 04:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :@ Zeroasd; Raphael is not stated to be in possession of more than one drive based on all currently available sources, so it's really not something that can be supported until after the movie's full release. As far as your argument that Seravee can't move without a drive, this could also be false. If Seravee lost all functionality while separated from Seraphim, then why in S2E14 did Seravee not automatically revert out of Trans-Am when Seraphim separated from it? Seravee's lack of movement is based on the fact that it was being used to hold Bring Stabity's Garazzo in place. In S2E20, Seravee does not move after Seraphim separates due to the fact that Seravee is too slow to catch Revive Revival's escape pod and only Seraphim was needed to capture her. In the final battle, when Seraphim activates the Trial Field, Seravee remains motionless as it literally isn't needed in order to activate or operate the Trial Field. Arvis1804 19:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :@arvis 1804, you may argue there is no current information or there is no define source state Raphael possess a T Drive. However, there is no sources argue otherwise, and based on the picture of Raphael without the backpack, it release RED GN particles. It can be true that Seravee can move Driveless but then it would not be enough to prove more than that. Based on the fact that the 0 Gundam operates on a GN condenser, which is probably has to be bigger than Seravee's storage pack, would only last less than 10% that of a T Drive. Therefore, for a suit to fully engage in combat without a Drive or a external storage pack would be highly risky. Logically, there is no way C.B. won't apply an much safer approach for the Raphael with all the data they have from Veda and Innovades' technologies. Locking the Garazzo is a creative move by Tieria. While it may be able to prove that the suit can at least perform some movement, solidity on the combat capability, such as using weapon, of the Driveless suit are not confirmed.Zeroasd 00:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::The orange particles being released is good early evidence of the Tau Drive being there. If it was just Condensers, then they will be absolutely no need to make them orange and stick with the green.(like Driveless Seravee) What we see is very clear evidence of a Tau Drive in existence somewhere on Raphael. Otherwise its impossible for it to have two different colors emitted from one suit. I also would like to point out that the amount of Drives on Raphael has not been stated either. :::Whatever the case, we can at least deduce that Raphael has at least one Tau Drive onboard when in scenes where it was seen emitting the orange particles, regardless of the amount Drives it actually have. This is due to one of the possible scenarios of Raphael using a Tau at first before changing to Original Drive that may been left Cb's possession (I say "maybe" because we do not know who kept the Drive after S2). The other possible scenario of course, is that Raphael has an Original Drive plus at least one Tau Drive at all times. :::While each mobile suit have their own specialisations, they do not include actually affecting the particle color, which is determined by the Drive type. Also, while each Original Drive core is different from a quantum fundamental level needed to operate in a synergical Twin Drive environment, they are otherwise the same performance wise. :::I do however, completely disagree with the point is the combat capability of Driveless Seravee made by Zeoasd. Both the TV Series website profile and the 1/100 profile mention that Seravee can fight alone just fine without a Drive for awhile because of its huge particles reserves (a staple of both Virtue and Seravee). This is a far cry from "not confirmed". The 0 Gundam ACD's short time was also combined with the fact that it lacked any body Condensers and no new ones were added in after the upgrade other than just one to replace the Drive as a direct powersource.-SonicSP 10:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'll throw a third option out there for you since the red/orange particles seen emitted by Raphael have no time context as to where they appear in the movie. Raphael could have been equipped with a Tau Drive until Tieria joins back up with the Ptolemaios, after which he would receive a true GN drive for power. Just one possibility of many. :) Arvis1804 22:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Thing is, we know that Raphael has a Tau Drive at some point in the movie. And I do believe that the backpack is so heavily armored is because it contains the GN Drive. And my theory on the backpack is that it is some form of attack drone controlled by Tieria's QBWGaeaman788 02:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :@arvis :The third option you mentioned is pretty much one of the two possibilities I've mentioned in the sense that Raphael may have one or two Tau Drives in it before it rejoins CB. -SonicSP 17:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : :We do know that at some point it has a GN Drive, and we know it has at some point it uses a GN T Drive. While the back pack might have condensers big enough to handle some autonamous action, Raphael definitely does not. While this could mean that Raphael's drive is in Raphael, with its backpack operating driveless, and it used a GN T Drive Temporarily, the backpack would definitely has a lower operational time than even Seravee did, due to its smaller size and bigger particle usage with the Big Cannons. So therefore, we have to assume the complete Raphael would have large particle requirements both for thrust and weaponry, not to mention simply keeping it from stalling out. But here's a third option, and not a repeat of an earlier second option. (No offense, dude.) Raphael uses a GN T Drive for the entirety of the movie, but its backpack is given Seravee's drive when he rejoins CB, "completing" Raphael. Garaizel 416 04:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) This might be useful to your discussion. --Bronx01 04:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Seravee's Drive Survived There was some information earlier in the article that says that Raphael will be using Exia’s GN Drive due to its own Drive being destroyed and Tiera wearing a blue pilot suit. I can assure you that it is incorrect. The thing is, we’ve already confirmed in 00V Senki Chapter 4 Celestial Being only lost one GN Drive in their fight against the Innovators, it was explicitly stated that they only lost one GN-Drive. Furthermore, it was further stated in S2 Novel 5 that this Drive was specifically the one on board 0 Gundam Type ACD when Exia’s sword pierced through it. So, 00V Senki Chapter explicitly stated how many Drives was destroyed and S2 Novel 5 directly outlined which one it was. So despite how bad it looks, Seravee’s Drive survived. With this, I deleted the paragraph stating it.-SonicSP 10:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, 00V Senki 10 retcons what 00V Senki 4 said about one Drive being gone by saying that two drives were actually destroyed, and that they the 0 Gundam and Exia's Drives. Seraphim's Drive is still technically safe however. -SonicSP 18:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Um hey sonic i didnt follow can u rephrase that edit. did u mean that exia's and 0 gundams drives were destroyered and seravees survived or what hahaha sorry Shindy00 01:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't say anything about Seravee's Drive. Just say that 0 Gundam and Exia's was both lost and that the two Drives their building in Jupiter is to compensate for the loss and for a Twin Drive of course. -SonicSP 10:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm beginning to suspect that Seraphim's Drive was destroyed since Raphael does not have any Original Drive''(only 3 Taus)'' and I certainly did not see any extra Drives being mentioned anywhere in the movie. -SonicSP 17:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Need A Better Pic Anybody with a better pic of Raphael? We got a clear image, but I don't think anybody as gotten a cleaned up image yet. I would appreciate a volunteer who can clean up the images, thank you. Wasabi 14:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I cleaned up the image and the background. I hope it is satisfactory.-SonicSP 17:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I remove the background and added the rear picture as well and placed it in the "profile pic" section. I'd just thought its a better comphrehensive view rather than being stuck in the gallery with alot of other pics. I know the rear picture's dimensions arent perfect, but I guess its a bit hard because the 2 linearts were given different porpotions in the magazine scan, but I personally think its good enough to go together. And its more informative.-SonicSP 18:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude, don't worry about it, it was a decent clean up. It will suffice until better pics come in, think you can clean up the others like Harute and Zabanya? Wasabi 12:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Done, I've posted Zabanya and Harute's rear cleaned linearts as well as Harute's Fighter Mode. I posted all of them on the main profile pic section too in their respective pages. For Harute fighter Mode, I posted the front ms, rear ms and fighter mode as the main profile like we do for its predecessors. I'm going to see if I can do something regarding 00Q, because the current profile pictures uses the "designer colors" version instead of the more defined "anime colors version". SonicSP 08:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Raphael Image update Done, I posted Raphael's Front and Rear views of the HQ images hope you guys like them. If there is anything about them that you people see or need me to fix about them let me know. Shindy00 18:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Similarities to GNZ-001 GRM Gundam I think we should put GNZ-001 GRM Gundam in the Developed from Sections, Because Rapahael shares many similarities with GRM Gundam Here are the similarities I've noticed: 1.The Shoulders 2.The Legs 3.The Chest 4.The Neck CorruptedToxic 14:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC)CorruptedToxic I've noticed the similarities too, but those aesthetics are also seen in the Gaddessa, Garazzo, and Gaddess to varying degrees. In any case, looks alone aren't enough to assign a MS to a specific development tree. If anything, the Raphael would probably use the Gaddessa's data more than anything. —AscendedAlteran 14:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I think we should add Gaddessa to the Developed From section?CorruptedToxic 02:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should as well. The official website profile says its was developed from the Gadessa Series; the GNZ-003 Gadessa being the main suit of the series, with the other GNZ-005 and GNZ-007 being variants off the Gadessa (which is why they're generally called the Gadessa Series in a whole, coined by the PG 00 Raiser manual). -SonicSP 17:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) CB-002 Raphael's backpack. Has no one noticed the fact that the backpack has a gundam-esque "waist" on it, or the fact that it has the seravee's shoulders attached to the two gn bazookas? I think that the backpack detaches, connects at the "waist" the bazookas detach and the arms unfold, the two giant cannons slide over to form the legs, and the feet and head are revealed. Dylan0223 00:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No offense man, but you must be green as grass because all of us has been talking about it since the first images. We got theories ranging from another Seraphim-like unit to an inverted version where it's Nadleeh-like first and the back-pack is actually its Virtue-like armor. Check out the animesuki forums and you'll see it's been talked to death with well over 200+ pages. Wasabi 23:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) um any info on the long things hooked to Raphael's back are they cannons.Shindy00 01:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd imagine they're also used as a close combat grapple. I do not think the backpack is an armor for Raphael because of the legs the GN Big Cannons attach to (which look a lot like Virtue's legs, curiously...*wink, wink*). Also, looking very closely, the cannons on its back (not the Big Cannons, long binder-like constructs are the twin halves of Seravee's GN Double Bazooka, attached to what look a lot like Seraphim's arms. While we are still not sure, I'm thoroughly convinced that the Back pack is Raphael's Seraphim System equivelant. But then why would the back pack unit hold the GN Drive (or Drives, just in case it has two,) while Raphael itself has a Tau Drive? Garaizel 416 04:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think the backpack turns into a big ass cannon that requires a GN Drive to operate properly - The Phantom Impact 05:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Why would a suit with GN BIG Cannons need its backpack to transform into a cannon? I'm not being sarcastic (much...) but that kinda defeats the point I think. Although I agree, the back pack is definitely used for heavy firepower. Any weapon can be used with a GN Drive, but would only be useful a limited number of times. I guess I'll use Dynames's big sniper rifle. If powered by a GN Drive, they could indeed still fire it with just as much power, but could probably only fire one or two shots. The problem isn't power. It's recharging the power. Hence why the Thrones SUCK!!!!! Garaizel 416 04:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said it was a good theory ::- The Phantom Impact 04:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL. True my man. Sorry. I went into my wierd expert mode. Kinda shebs-hole-ish. Got any other ideas? I do think that it can connect its GN Double Bazooka to the GN Big Cannons for super fire power. What do you think. Garaizel 416 05:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mini GN Engines on the Cannons? Do you guys think those shaped cones on Raphael are actually mini versions of Ptolemy's engines or the ones found on the 3rd generation Gundams? Anyone? Wasabi 15:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep, i bet and i know they are kinda like the GN Chasis cones on the third generation gundams. i bet they are what allows the Cannons to move and they act as GN Condensers so they can fire while detached from Raphael.Shindy00 21:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Shindy00 on this, they are likely GN Verniers/GN Condensers much like those used on the Ptolemaios. Arvis1804 20:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since we have now confirmed from the HG manual that Raphael has 3 Drives as a whole and given the 2 very Drive like devices on the Big Cannon. I think its all but confirmed that they are the Drives. :I would be reluctant if it was still an Original Drive suit but circumstances have changed. -SonicSP 20:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Found a Weopon pick on Raphael i found a magazine scan of raphael using its weopons. ill post it give me a sec.Shindy00 15:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry guys idk why the pic and the info i put apears all weird.Shindy00 15:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :The new names I've posted are from this scan I think. I forgot to add the GN Cutters also. -SonicSP 20:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That Model Kit hey guys does Raphael's model kit tell us anything about the suit and its weopons and that backpack???Shindy00 15:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :The info we have thus far on the model (as there isn't any box art out yet) doesn't explain much of anything. This is the translated version of what's out thus far: ::- Recreate volume Rafaerugandamu surprise! ::- Biggukyanon gimmick ... with Big Cannon (large backpack) and repeatable deployment replace the gimmick of the Crow. ::- Includes beam rifle. ::- Includes special Biggukyanon base. ::- Backpacks, reproduce moving toes. ::- The removable rotating Biggukyanon. ::- Accessories: beam rifle, a dedicated base Kurodisupurei :It's a pretty bad auto-translate of the original japanese text but it doesn't reveal anything more than we already know. Arvis1804 21:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Those GN Bazooka's on Raphael's back Um so have we confirmed that those cannons on Raphaels back the ones the stick out (not the Big Cannons) are in Fact GN Bazoosks cause i see someone put that on the main page of Raphael....just checking. Thanks Guys.Shindy00 18:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) nope we haven't-SonicSP 02:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :By the way guys, we have not confirm the GN Cutters yet despite what I said earlier. That was an error on my part. Some are speculating but its not a fact yet AFAIK. I think I'll hide it in the mean time. -SonicSP 13:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Seriously!? I mean look at it man, it's right under the elbows! Oh well, we'll leave it at that if you feel it's a problem. Wasabi 18:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :It looks abit like the GN Cutters but we have not confirmed that they are at this point. Considering their role is minimal anyways, it probably wont be missed if it was not in the article. Hence why I decided to hide it rather than delete the entry, so if we do confirm that they're GN Cutters, its just a simple job of unhiding it since the text is technically still there, just hidden. -SonicSP 12:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Considering Raphael's similarities to the GRM Gundam, it is rather doubtful that the elbows are GN Cutters. The GNZ series had sharply pointed elbows, for which it would make sense to equip them as GN Cutters however, the GRM and Raphael have flattened/rounded out elbow accents which does not lend to their use as cutting weapons. Either way, I'm sure the mechanics section of the upcoming HG00 1/144 Gundam Raphael kit will tell us for sure. Arvis1804 15:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Raphael's Backpack Gundam Finally Revealed I don't know if its fake or not, but its from one pages of Gundam 00A. CrusaderRedG21 12:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, this was predictable. - The Phantom Impact 04:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm sorta hoping not and that this is somehow a draft design. However it is interesting to know that this unit might be a Tau Twin (possibly triple) Drive Gundam. However at least it's much different than all the others, that it's more brutish and less slender than the others. So I guess in many ways, this is more of being Seravee while the other is Seraphim in that sense, they inverted roles, but kept the weapons compliments. Wasabi 05:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Virtue Jr! Okay guys, my mistake to jump the gun to publish the image of the second Gundam. The more recent release shows that it's the return of Virtue! Well, a Virtue-like Gundam anyway, but the legs are missing! I think we all surmise those GN Big Cannons are somehow related to the remainder of Virtue Jr's form. What do you guys think? Wasabi 20:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think the GN Bazooka-like areas of the backpack could be the legs, atleast to me now that I look at it. - The Phantom Impact 21:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I would agree with Wasabi/Taikage. The GN Bazooka arms probably fold out and the Big Cannons become the feet (I'm guessing) but has anyone translated the manual yet? Gaeaman788 23:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) So according to those who saw the movie, Raphael's backpack detaches and transforms into Seravee. Sure, it's a recolor with a slightly tweaked design, but it's still Seravee (NOT Seraphim) BrentD 16:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No Original GN Drive? Okay, officially, only 2 of 5 GN Drives were destroyed right? Didn't Raphael process green particles in the movie at all? Wasabi 18:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC)\ :Nope it did not. I watched the whole thing myself. doesnt help that Raphael's screentime is quite low. :This surprised me too, but now that I think about it Senki 10 never mentioned the amount of Drive destroyed, it only mentioned the names of two Drives that were; which was Exia and 0 Gundam. From the looks of it, Seravee looks like it may join those two in heaven. -SonicSP 19:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, so there were only 2 GN Drives that survived at the end of Season 2 oke that makes sense.Shindy00 03:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Not confirmed yet though, we really do not know its fate. Its not exactly a confirmed destruction either since CB does have side team in active now and a fifth Drive is barely visible in S1 in the first place. -SonicSP 15:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::hi I'm new to the website but would like to clarify something about the GN drives and the drives that are destroyed are those of 0 Gundam and the seraphim for the 0 Gundam Exia Repair II and the seraphim by Reborns / cannon for that reason Raphael is that I think has no original GN drive julian camil 20:42, October 10, 2010 :: ::Julian-Three drives were destroyed. 0 Gundam's by Exia R2, Exia R2's drive by 0 Gunam's beam saber (somehow, and Seravee/Seraphim's with a direct shot tfrom theReborn Gundam/Cannon. :: ::thanks for clearing that up julian camil 20:52,October 10, 2010 Seravee II? Guys I've been getting a lot of chatter than the hidden form is actually the recycled Seravee, anyone can confirm this? Wasabi 20:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen the movie yet, but I'm also hearing that Tieria said "Seravee" when he launched the backpack to save SetsunaGaeaman788 23:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Its pretty much a black Seravee. There are some differences like the GN Bazooka being arm mounted and all and I'm not sure whether the GN Cannons are still there but it is basically a modified Seravee with the ability to turn into a backpack. ::And it has 2 Tau Drives of course and we all know the GN Big Cannon can fly aroud on its own so its definitely a very modified Seravee but Seravee nonetheless. If we are to describe it with a title, a speculative one like Backpack Seravee or something would do IMO. -SonicSP 17:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Need all specs Guys, whoever saw the movie, let's finalize what was featured. Did this thing have a GN Field? Trial? Wasabi 08:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Never saw it use a GN Field as I recall or Trial for that matter (though an earlier interview does mention that it possesses Trial). Raphael has VERY short screentime. -SonicSP 17:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I am assuming that Seravee II would have the GN Field ability like the previous one and that's a very safe bet given the precedence. This also means that Raphael+Backpack have it since Seravee II is part of it. Standalone Raphael, that one is hard to say. -SonicSP 15:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Seravee Repair Its kinda blurry but you can how Raphael's back finally looks like. User:CrusaderRedG21 17:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup, it is called Seravee II. And it looks like the GN Bazookas are detachable, which would explain how Tieria ripped 00's cockpit out of the frame. So, if one of the drives is in the backpack for Seravee II to use, could one assume that the other 2 drives are on Raphael's back? It also seems that Arios and Cherudim have alternate designs as wellGaeaman788 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) GN-008II Seravee Gundam II? Is this really the official title of Seravee? And there was no green particles, but red spewing out in the movie ? Wasabi 03:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Could have been an animation error, but I highly doubt it, but might as well let the High Grade speak the truth when it's released. -The Phantom Impact 03:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Its no animation error, it really is orange emissions and orange beams all around for both of them. I'd doubt they'd get an animation error for something this important as well, considering how little time Raphael gets to shine and even much less so for Seravee II. Besides, if they were any green particles spewing out, you would think it would come from Raphael the single Driver instead of the one with two Drives but it did not either. ::And yes, its called GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II. It reminds me alot of the Gundam Mark II actually.......but of Seravee instead of the RX-78. I suggest we start working on a new page right away. -SonicSP 20:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, I guess this is another contradiction from one of the earlier trailers. I thought that would've been cool, a Tau drive system intermixing with green particles. Ah well. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 21:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Its not a contradiction...........so to speak. The scenes from those trailers like Raphael doing the wing Zero sweep and Zabanya and the oversized sniper rifle "angle" neve showed up for the movie. They're more like scenes created to showcase the new Gundam designs just like the first trailer was to showcase the initial Gundam designs before it was changed. I the case of the trailer we are referring to, the designs are finalised just that they're deceptive about the particle color. :It was done on purpose I think, because they wanted to keep us guessing and so when they showed us the actual scene of Raphael with Tau particles it caused confusion, and generated discussion........which increases hype. They even go as far as showcasing the Hg Raphael boxart with green particles and pink beams. Boxarts are non binding and its not the first time the particle color has been misrepresented in a boxart (HG Gadessa had it firing a pink beam, HG Arche had Arche emit orange particles and HG Astraea had it fire pink beams when the scene was of the rebuit Tau Astraea) but they're still trustworthy enough 80% of the time, but this time they're used to deceive us. -SonicSP 14:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Raphael has the trial system? hi all hope not to be a nuisance but I really like gundam and I want to help as much as possible to the site now would like to know Raphael Gundam has the trial system? julian camil 20:57 October 10, 2010 :Do you mean the Trial System? If so then to our knowledge, no it doesn't.-The Phantom Impact 02:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :pardon me wrong the trial system julian camil 21:42 October 10, 2010 Raphael truly is equipped with GN cutters? I'm not sure, Raphael is equipped with cutters GN? julian camil 8:34 October 11 2010 Similarities between the GN drive Raphael and Trinity team? hi all I have come today asking if Raphael GN drives are similar to the Trinity team, after all boot Raphael red GN particles like the gundam thrones and not yellow / orange as the GN-X :It's orange like the GN-X actually. The emission and the beams. -SonicSP 03:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC)